One Day
by The infamous hogwarts jaguar00
Summary: Based on the novel 'One Day', so yes if you've read it, you know the end. I also based this on the film, as I've not read the book in a while, but yeah whatever, please do read! I'm crap at descriptions!


**I'm back! With a one shot! This is exciting, isn't it!**

**Yes, well, I wrote this after watching One Day (Not as good as the book, but still brilliant!) so yes, I have many One Day links in this, OOOOOOOOO DO NOT READ IF YOU NO NOT OF ONE DAY! It will ruin everything for you :D**

**I would like to dedicate this one to , cause she my friends, is Totally Awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, well, not yet...**

* * *

><p>"Promise?" Nellie said, clutching his hand, beaming up at him.<p>

"Of course!" Ben said with a smile.

"Let me hear you say it, outloud, so I can remember!" Nellie said excitedly.

Ben rolled his eyes, but said it anyways. "I promise that when I return from America, I will marry you." He said she squealed, hugging him fiercely.

"Until then." She said, when he had to pull away.

"Until then." Ben said softly, pressing a light kiss on her lips before boarding the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>1 year later.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come in you useless piece of shit!" Albert yelled to Nellie.<p>

"Coming." Nellie shouted, shoving the pins in her hair, and rushing out of their room.

"Finally." He said gruffly, pressing a hard and wet kiss too her, pulling her onto his chair.

Nellie lay lifeless, allowing him to do as he needed.

How she loathed him, and her mother, forcing her into a marriage.

Everynight, she cried for Ben to come back and save her, but it had been a year and she had only received five letters, everyone tucked into her corset, as close as possible to her heart.

She felt Albert's hands run over her and she closed her eyes. She wasn't here. She was with Ben, on a tropical beach far away from Albert, from home, from the world, just the two of them.

After a few moments, but these felt like hours to Nellie, she was pushed to the floor as Albert fixed his trousers.

"Get out of my sight." He snared and she shuffled off to their room, dropping onto the bed and crying herself to sleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>6 months later.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh Nellie, she is so perfect, and beautiful and wonderful and pretty and cle..." Ben wittered on to Nellie about the new love of his life, his 'Lucy'.<p>

Nellie had never felt true hate for a person before, but this Lucy was getting on her last nerve, the worst thing was though, everything Ben said was true. Lucy was beautiful, and polite and pretty and clever.

Nellie was no beauty, she wasn't pretty or clever, and she had no time for frills and manners, the exact opposite of Lucy.

"I'm sure Ben. I'm happy for you." She said quietly, not that he noticed.

Nellie was biting back her tears. She couldn't have Ben, not now and because of Lucy, not ever. Albert had ruined her chances with Ben.

"You are ok with Lucy and I, aren't you? I mean, obviously I promised our marriage, but as you have Albert..." Ben said, tailing off. Nellie just nodded.

"Course I don't mind. I should have waited." Nellie said, hating every second of this. Loving Ben unconditionally, and Ben not knowing a fraction of her love.

"Well that's brilliant then!" He said, nodding his head and departing to his home above her.

"ELEANOR!" Nellie jumped when Albert staggered in the door, clearly drunk. "There's my pretty." He said, falling on top of her, and kissing her wherever he had access.

Nellie managed to shove him off though and escape through the door that Ben had just left open.

"Back!" He yelled, but he couldn't stand, so Nellie managed to get away. She ran up to Ben's home, hoping that Lucy wouldn't be there and he could help her, just this once.

"Ben? BEN!" Nellie shouted at the door, but there was no answer.

Nellie was helpless, and she fell to the floor, clutching her dress. She sank onto her knees, but she didn't cry.

She simply curled up in a ball, and lay at the door, begging him to come back, to remember his promise, to save her.

* * *

><p><strong>3 years later.<strong>

**(Before you say anything, I know Emma wasn't a prositute and she didn't kill Ian, but times is hard :P)**

* * *

><p>"There ya go." Nellie closed her eyes, lying on the floor, wishing to be anywhere but here.<p>

She heard the stranger zip up his trousers and drop some coins on the floor. She waited until he had left, and she grabbed the money.

5 shillings. Not bad.

Nellie picked herself up and headed back to her home. Yes, her home, Albert had 'died' two years ago , leaving Nellie a large pile of debt to pay.

She should have been happy, but how could she be happy when the only way for her to get money was to violate herself?

She sighed as she walked against the wind, her thoughts trailing to Ben, thinking of him all snug underneath his flannel (Hahaha! I couldn't resist!) with...her.

Nellie forced herself to not be jealous, for although she loved Ben, and although she wanted him, it wasn't meant to be. So she at least wanted him to be happy.

They had a chance, he had wanted her, but she pushed him away, telling him to follow his dream, to get on the bloody boat. How she regretted that decision now.

She realised she had reached her home, surprised at how short the walk had been.

How she wanted to just collapse on her bed and cry herself to sleep, just like every other night, but she couldn't.

All that she could hear, instead of the blissful quiet she was used to, was the bloody child screaming it's lungs out.

Nellie waited for it to calm down before she bothered to relax, but after five minutes, she decided it wasn't going to shut up, so she made her way upstairs to shut the thing up, scold Lucy and gaze at Ben.

"Could yo-" She stopped herself when she saw a pale Ben, with tears running down his face, holding the baby at a funny angle.

"Come on Johanna, go to sleep, please, please. Daddy's tired baby." He said, not even noticing Nellie.

"Ben?" She said softly and he almost cried out.

"Oh thank the Gods Nellie! Please take her, I've needed the toilet for the past half an hour, but she just won't be quiet. Please help." He was pleading with her, and Nellie couldn't deny those eyes.

"Course Ben." She said sadly, taking the screaming creature from him.

"Please quieten down. Your daddy is tired and so am I, please." She said with a sigh, but Johanna was instantly quiet when she was placed in Nellie's arms, only whimpering slightly.

Nellie was shocked that the girl was so quiet, so shocked she didn't hear Ben return.

"God, you made her quiet, what can I ever do to thank you?" Ben said, just as shocked as her.

"Keep her that way." Nellie said with a smirk, and Ben laughed.

"I most certainly will." He said, taking Johanna away from Nellie and placing her in her crib, and she was asleep almost instantly.

"I owe you so much Nell." He said collapsing on the bed. "What did you come up for?"

Nellie raised her eyebrows at him and he chuckled, standing up and walking to her side to look at his sleeping daughter.

"Where is Lucy?" Nellie asked, her voice sounding curious, her heart hoping for the words 'dead' to slip from his mouth.

"Out with some friends overnight, she's due back tomorrow at noon, so I was left with Johanna." He said, glancing at Nellie out of the corner of his eye to see her looking at him with such sadness. "Nell?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?" His eyes were full of concern, and he went to wrap his arm around her, but she flinched when he touched her.

"N-nothing Ben. I'll leave, now the noise had stopped." She said quickly, retreating to the door, but Ben managed to catch her arm before she left.

"What.."

"Don't make this harder then it needs to be." She whispered, running out of the door, tears falling.

When she left, he ran his fingers through his hair. Why was he already missing her, and feeling so sorry for her?

o~O~o

"I hope Ben is ok with Johanna, I mean-" Lucy was cut off by a deep kiss.

"Don't talk about them now." He whispered and she giggled.

"They are my family you know!" She exclaimed and he chuckled.

"Do you want them to be? I can have him transported, and you can come to me with that charming daughter of yours?" Lucy giggled again.

"Don't tempt me, but I couldn't let Ben be taken away from her, he is her father after all."

"I'd be a much better father." He growled into neck, pressing fierce, heated kisses there, sucking the skin causing marks to appear.

"Do-" She was lost to the Judge now, not caring about anything except the feel of his lips on her skin.

* * *

><p>"Benjamin Barker!" Lucy yelled to her husband and he snapped out of his trance.<p>

"Yes?"

"I've brought Johanna. You know the rules." She said swiftly, dropping a bag in the middle of the floor and dropping Johanna on his lap before sweeping out of the room.

"Well, mummy is in a bad mood today." Ben muttered.

Neither Ben nor Lucy were getting on well after the divorce. To make matters worse, only a month after it was vertified (Is that right?) Lucy had married the vile Judge Turpin.

This meant, of course that Ben was a free man, and he could have any woman he wanted. However not many women wanted to marry a barber, with a child, who lived above a shop that had the most dreadful pies to ever be tasted!

Nellie gurled happily in his lap, tugging his hair and Ben could hear Nellie singing below him.

He smiled, for Nellie was only ever heard singing if she was in a good mood.

Johanna tugged at his hair again, but harder so Ben picked her up and they began to spin around the room, following the rythmn of Nellie's singing.

"Well, we are good dancers aren't we?" Nellie said with a grin.

Ben shook his head and spun around to see Nellie standing at the door with a smirk on her face. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the singing had stopped.

"Oh-em-Hello Nellie." Ben said, blushing and Nellie laughed at him.

"Hello to you too Ben. May I ask, why is Johanna here?" She said, and Ben saw her ache for the child.

Nellie wanted a child, and Ben knew, somewhere inside him, she wanted his child. She hadn't always liked Johanna, but since that night that seemed so long ago, she seemed to grow far more attached to the child.

"Well, her mother dropped her off, oblivious as to whether I had anything planned for today or not!" Ben said, passing Johanna to Nellie, who laughed when the child began tugging on her hair.

"Well, it is a beautiful day and I was wondering if you could come with me to the park? I don't want to go on my own." Nellie said, not looking at him. So she missed the huge beam on his face.

"I would be honoured!" He said excitedly, grabbing Johanna and shoving her into a pram to save carrying her.

"Come on then!" He said to her stunned form.

Nellie then grinned and ran down the stairs to lock up the shop properly and the three of them headed off to the park.

o~O~o

"Is that..."

"It looks just like him!"

"I heard he died?"

"I heard he murdered someone!"

Ben tried to keep calm. He, Nellie and Johanna were at the park and everyone was staring at him.

He and Lucy had been a well known pair, so their divorce made sure it got the same attention, and now the best barber in London was parading about Hyde park with his daughter and landlady, whilst Lucy was no where to be seen.

Ben knew she was with the Judge, but they had married in private, so he guessed that no one would believe him if he said that she left him.

Ben hardly had any customers since Lucy had left.

"Just ignore them Ben." Nellie said quietly as she pulled his arm up the hill to a lone spot beside a tree.

"It's not fair though! She committed the sin, not me! And everyone is staring at you too! I hate it!" Ben wailed and Nellie chuckled at his distress. "It's not funny." He muttered.

"I-I'm not laughing." Nellie stammered, biting her cheeks.

Ben looked at her before laughing himself and grabbing Nellie and they both fell to the ground, Nellie landing on top of Ben.

They were silent for a moment, only the sounds of their shallowed breathing could be heard, until Johanna let out a wail and and Nellie pulled herself off of him rushing to Johanna so he wouldn't see her blushing.

Ben just lay there, dazed. They had had a moment, and he had never noticed before, but Nellie was beautiful.

He seemed to have an epiphany. Nellie was lonely, Nellie was beautiful, Nellie got on well with Johanna, he liked Nellie and he was fairly sure she liked him.

Ben had always liked Nellie, and he had always wanted to marry her, but when he had returned to London ro find her already married, he was heartbroken, but he refused to let her see that.

So he married Lucy, but he didn't love her, not truly, he just spoke of her all the time to try and distract himself from Nellie, but now he was free.

"Nellie..." Ben breathed, and she placed Johanna back into the pram to look at him.

"What?" She said, clearly over her embarassment from earlier.

"I'm sorry." He said, before standing up and wrapping his arms firmly around her waist, and she whispered.

"If you fuck me about Ben..."

"I swear, I swear I won't." He said, tears forming in his eyes and he leaned forward to kiss her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, finally at peace with everything.

* * *

><p><strong>4 months later.<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's St Swithin's day today." Ben whispered to his new wife.<p>

Nellie chuckled as pressed her bare back to his bare chest, entwining their fingers together and he kissed her mop of hair. "What's that?" She asked.

"Well, you watch the weather, and whatever the weather is like on that day, it will stay that way all summer, or for the next 40 days. Something like that." Ben said, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her as close as possible to him.

"Where did you learn that." She said softly, not really caring, just wanting to hear his voice.

"On the ship, off someone, don't know who." He replied, watching her eyes on their hands.

"Ben?"

"Yes?"

"C-can we do something today? Nothing special, just us, but together, our first day married?" She asked anxiously, scared for his reply.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, we could go to the park again, without Johanna? Or we can change the shop, from Mrs Lovett's to Mrs Barker's or we co-" He cut her off by pressing a heated, but short kiss to her stunned mouth.

"Or we could stay here." He whispered in her arm and she smiled.

"I like that one."

* * *

><p>"Nellie!" Johanna said as Lucy dropped the child at the shop door.<p>

Johanna ran into the parlour, straight into Ben, who was seemingly busy.

"Daddy!" She said happily, distracting Ben from the pile of papers.

"Hello Johanna!" Ben said, picking his three year old daughter up off the floor and spinning her around.

"Please put her down! I don't want an injury!" Lucy exclaimed, so Ben sulkily placed Johanna on a seatte. "Now, I'll collect her tomorrow and her bed time is 7, and she is to only drink water at the minute and nothing exciting before bed." Lucy told Ben and he nodded.

"So that means no gin then?"

"What! Don't even think about it! She's a child fo-"

"I'm kidding, it was a joke." He said quickly, causing Lucy so smiled fakely and let out a faint chuckle.

"Oh right, I keep missing those don't I?" She said, before kissing his cheek and almost running out of the parlour when the Judge called her name.

"She gone?" Nellie said, poking her head around the door and Johanna ran to her, wrapping her tiny arms around Nellie's skirts.

"Yeah, we've got her until tomorrow." Ben said, returing the papers as they needed to be finished by the end of the week.

Nellie beamed and picked Johanna up. "D'you hear that Jo? We've got a whole day! I'm going to teach you how to make some of the best pies in London!" Nellie said happily, taking Johanna into the kitchen to begin their 'pie making' session.

o~O~o

"Are you ok?" Ben said when Nellie crawled into bed that night, snuggling right into his chest.

"Not really." She murmured (is that a word?)

"What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything Nell." He whispered into her ear and she sighed.

"I want a child Ben, a little baby to call my own." She whispered back, not seeing his face break into a grin.

"Well then, we best get started." He said suggestivly and Nellie sat up.

"Do you mean it?" She said and he grinned, nodding his head. " I love you Ben!" She said happily, pouncing on him and capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

"I love you too Nell."2 He said when they pulled apart to breathe.

* * *

><p><strong>4 months later.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ben came back into their room to help Nellie with her corset ties, but frowned when he saw her glaring at herself in the mirror, the strings alreay tied.<p>

"Nell, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She snapped, jumping out of the seat and leaving the room.

Just after she left she called out to him, "I'm not pregnant by the way!"

He sighed and followed her into the kitched, pulling her close to his chest.

"Well, we can try again, and besides it's not the end of the world, I still love you Nellie." He said into her ear and she sighed, but let him hold her.

"Sorry for snapping, I just want a child so much..." She trailed off and Ben kissed her forehead.

"You will have a child Nell, a beatiful little child with your unruly hair."

She hit his arm for that, but laughed nevertheless.

"I hope so. I need to go to the market, do you want anything?"

"No, I'll come with you if you like?" He said but she shook her head.

"No, I want to be alone." Ben nodded his head in understandment and let her go.

"Back soon." She said, kissing him softly, before leaving him in the kitchen.

o~O~o

"Oi lady!" Nellie spun around, hearing someone address her.

She had just stepped out of the market, heading him after buying herself all the necessities one needed to run a business, and some ink for Ben, because she knew he had very little left.

Nellie was standing on the edge of the pavement, about the cross when the man shouted her, having spun around quickly, she lost her balance and she fell onto the road.

"WHAT O-" but the sentence was never completed. Nellie felt like someone had dropped the world on her, as a carriage ahd ran right over her body, causing her shopping to fly from her hands and her clothes to rip.

She saw darkness before slowly opening her eyes, looking for the shopping, knowing it was a waste of money to leave it on the streets.

She saw many people staring at her, and a little girl was crying. Nellie tried to move, to blink, to breathe, but she found she couldn't.

(Almost direct copy here)

She thinks very distinctly of one thing.

Benjamin Barker, her husband.

She see's only his face, then she see's him pacing arounf the parlour, waiting fot her to come home. She had been gone a while. He'll worry.

Then Eleanor Barker dies, and everything that she thought or felt vanishes, and is gone forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, whatcha guys think? If you liked it, I'll do the after death as a second chapter, but that was hard enough, not to mention sad! I cried at the book, and film and then imagining it as Mrs Lovett...<strong>

**Yes well, please, please, pleaseeeee review!**

**L. Ellie xx**


End file.
